


Animal ears and their powers

by Aylis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Tail, M/M, More tags later, first time doing this sorry, slow burn?, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylis/pseuds/Aylis
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to have a tail and ears or wished to have some?Well, Viktor did but he didn’t think he would one day wake up and find out he actually overnight got his wish fulfilled.





	1. I have ears? and a tail?

 

It’s been one week since Viktor came to Hasetsu in hope to coach Yuuri and maybe start something more. He came here being very hopeful and enthusiastic but had soon to realise that things may not work out the way he hoped. Yuuri was nothing like he was at the banquet. He didn’t outright reject him but he obviously hadn’t expect Viktor to keep his promise. Despite his attempts to get closer to Yuuri it seemed to amount to Yuuri being only more elusive.

Waking up with a tail stuck under his body sure didn’t feel as comfortable as animals made it look like. The slight pain and unusual feeling was actually what woke him up this morning. Still a little groggy from sleep and the downright unbelievable situation he could not come to a explanation for his pain. At first he thought of Maccachin when he grabbed the fur of his tail but the fur was different in it’s structure and he could feel the touch not just in his hand. This feeling was what actually woke his mind up. With a spring he sat up in his bed and ran to the fullbody mirror he placed in the room. Standing about two feet away from the mirror he first saw the pair of fluffy ears on his head. The ears looked similar to the ears of a german shepherd or a golden retriever but like his hair the fur was in a beautiful silver color that almost seemed to sparkle when light hit it. Turning a bit to the side and looking down he saw what he already had suspected… a fluffy tail of silver fur hang there. The tail seemed to like a wolfs or a foxs tail? It was very soft, warm and fluffy… and it was rather long. Its tip reached until the middle of his shin and the tail began at the base of his spine..  

“Well... i guess that explains the pain, weird feeling and why i woke up”

Still not quite believing he continued looking at his ears and tail in the mirror. They suited him surprisingly well. He looked more… wild?... but it could also be considered cute he guesses. After coming to term with suddenly having a new pair of limbs attached he actually began to be overjoyed as could be seen by his tail whacking around like Maccachins would when he was getting a good rub behind his ears. Thankfully his hearing didn’t seem to have changed which was kind of weird since the ears were definitely there and moved when he heard something but he wasn’t going to complain about that. He guessed it would be kind of painful to suddenly have better hearing being surrounded by a lot of people in the onsen.

Excited as he was he got ready and noticed the first problem with his new tail… How or what kind of pants is he supposed to wear??!!

It wouldn’t be stylish to just let his pants hang low besides they could fall down, but cutting a hole into them doesn’t sound like a great idea either…

Well he would just have to cut a hole in one or two of his training pants as to not be too embarrassing in public and would wear the robe riding low in the onsen. He was after all told all his life to dress orderly while in public.

With that solution in mind he set out on his mission to get a pair of scissors. First he would have to put something on of course...

 

Yuuri POV

Yuuri was japanese and of course knew of the hype around animal ears in his country but he never really understood it… till he saw Viktor with his ears and tail when he came to into the onsens living/dining/restaurant room to eat his breakfast. While still rubbing the sleep of his eyes he first thought he was still dreaming after all how the heck would Viktor grow ears and a tail overnight?? Staring at Viktor who was looking at him with his heart-smile and being annoyingly happy he found that VIktor looked dashing with those ears. The fur looked soooo soft and shiny. He wondered if Viktor would like to be rubbed behind his ears like Maccachin did or if he would be against it. He really wanted to touch the fur and maybe groom it. Noticing he still stared at Viktor without having moved or said anything he quickly tore his gaze away.

“Yuuurii~” cooed Viktor wanting to share his happiness with his student.

“V-Viktor, am I still asleep? How did you get those ears and the tail?”

He tried pinching himself to test his theory. It hurt. Seems like this wasn’t a dream but that makes this whole situation even more confusing. Maybe they’re fake?

Yuuri observes Viktor again to see if he may find something that indicates they’re fake ones. Instead of noticing something that soothes him he instead sees both the ears and especially the tail moving. Upon this revelation he considers passing out or going back to bed hoping it would disappear and he can pretend it never occurred.

Viktor had other plans though it seems.

 

Viktor POV

After getting dressed Viktor went down to get his breakfast. He met Hiroko already working in the kitchen.  
  
“Ah, Vicchan sit down I’ll bring you something to eat and drink-” she said turning around to face him. Upon seeing him though she falter a bit seemingly unsure of what to make of this situation.  
  
“I woke up this morning with these ears and tail. I didn’t want to damage one of your robes so i just put them on like this.” Viktor said waving with his tail to prove their real.

“Well, it’s fine. Go on and sit down.” Yuuri’s mother answered accepting his words for now and continuing on.

Yuuri’s father just shook his head and showed no further reaction. Mari though took some seconds to watch him before she snorted and went on with her business.

It was Yuuri's reaction that excited him the most. Well he’s the one person he absolutely wanted to share this with anyway so he would have been happy no matter the reaction. The way Yuuri just stared at him for a solid minute or more though raised his hopes that maybe Yuuri would find this as great as he did. Besides maybe those ears and tail would give him a chance to get closer to Yuuri after all which dog owner could resist such nice fur.


	2. The morning and the problems having a tail creates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the morning and the problems that occured

Viktor wanted to throw himself at Yuuri but sadly there was a table and quite some distance between them ( much more distance than there should ever be at home in his opinion but he’s going to change that as soon as possible). Instead he settled for throwing words at him and wagging his tail.

“Yuuri, look isn’t this great? I have ears and a tail! I’ve always wanted to know how that feels and it doesn’t look to bad either does it? What do you think, Yuuri? Do you want to pet my fur? It so soft… not like Maccachin’s fur which is also soft after all I take great care of it… but a different kind of soft and it’s straight unlike Maccachin’s curls. I wonder if it will feel good to get rubbed behind the ears… Maccachin always enjoys it. Would you pet me behind the ears?” 

Viktor went on about this like an excited child on a sugar high. Yuuri wouldn’t even have had the chance to answer had he tried to. He was just so happy and wanted to tell Yuuri, that unlike normal he couldn’t control himself at all (Yes, he did control himself most of the time). somewhere in the back of his mind he was afraid that this would scare Yuuri away again but he couldn’t concentrate on it right now. He was interrupted when his tail hit against a leg of the table and sharp pain spread across his spine.

The break in his barrage and his pained expression jolted Yuuri out of the state he was in as it seems as he quickly asked if everything is ok, what happened and whether he could help.

“It’s okay I just hit my tail against the leg of the table in a… well, rather unpleasant manner. I understand why dogs react so bad to having their tail stepped on but do wonder how they avoid hurting themselves all the time. “ Viktor answered while the pain subsided.

He would have to watch out for how he moved that tail around. Thankfully the ears were less troublesome in that regard. It was unlikely he would hit his ears against anything and since his hearing didn’t change they would only be of concern should somebody touch them roughly. He hoped Yuuri would touch them and had faith that he would be careful so it won’t hurt him or feel unpleasant.

Hiroko came in with their breakfast in her hands and served it thus Viktor focussed on pushing his excitement down for now and instead talk about their plans for todays training session. Yuuri didn’t look like he was ready to really talk or think about his new pair of limbs anyways. It would take some time to get used to it.

“We should eat breakfast and then get ready for our training at the ice castle. Did you go on your morning run? If not I will have to up your regiment and we will take a detour going to the rink. You can’t start slacking only because you almost have your competition weight back. I will do some warm-ups with you and then you will have to build your muscles up. In the afternoon were going to Minako’s and train your flexibility. I think you can go on the ice soon.”

After finishing breakfast Viktor went to his room with a pair of scissors in his hands. He needed to decide which pants would be sacrificed. As a professional athlete that had to train almost everyday he was equipped with a variety of training clothes. Some he had got from sponsors and others he had bought himself. None of his clothes were cheap but it’s not like he was short of money. He chose to cut the holes in a few of the clothes he bought himself. After all sponsor wouldn’t be to happy if they saw he cut their clothes even if they belonged to him now he was free to do as he pleased (at least in theory the reality was a bit different). 

The question now was how big the hole would need to be and where exactly it should be… While he could have tried to do it alone it gave him a wonderful excuse to ask Yuuri for help and maybe even touch his tail to determine how big the hole in his clothes would have to be.

He grabbed his clothes and the scissors to stride over to Yuuri’s room. He still respected Yuuri’s privacy so he knocked once he reached the door to Yuuri’s room. Yuuri still hadn’t really let him into his room at least not for an extended period of time. It seemed like once he could convince Yuuri to let him into his room unconditionally he had gained a certain degree of trust and closeness between them that he craved. Once he cleared that step he may be able to push their relationship further. Of course he made sure that he hinted in that direction if he could. He wouldn’t be too happy if he got thrown in the ‘best friend but never more’-category or something similar.

“Viktor? What is it?” Yuuri asked once he opened the door already in his own training jersey.

“Yuuri~, I need your help. Would you help me decide how big the hole needs to be I have to cut in my trousers? I don’t want to cut it to big and … have various problems. Same with the location. “ Viktor asked with slight puppy eyes and his clothes held out in front of him. Others would probably embarrassed it they knew Viktor a grown-up and the living legend of figure skating was so childish but he himself only wanted to show Yuuri how he really was and not how the media portrayed him and how he was forced to act for the media. After all if Yuuri couldn’t take or like this toned down him he would never have a chance with Yuuri and should try to give up. He would of course still coach him till the end of the season.

Yuuri gave him a stunned and later calculating look before relenting and agreeing to help as it would indeed be difficult to judge the position without help no matter how flexible and trained Viktor’s body was. As for the size… he could have probably managed to solve that on his own but he hoped Yuuri would help him regardless. Yuuri stepped out of his room to follow Viktor into his. Viktor was a bit sad that Yuuri didn’t let him into his room but was happy he was going to help.

“So, maybe we should first try to determine where we have to cut on each of the pants. Do you think holding it against my body would work for that? I could hold them while you mark the point with something?”

“Do you have a pen that is suitable for this? If not I would go and look in my room.” Yuuri answers with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“No, I don’t think I have one. It’s not like I need to write a lot and for most things a simple pen is enough.”

“Okay, then I will quickly go and look for one.” With that Yuuri made his way back to his room to search for said item. Viktor noticed that Yuuri was never in this room since he started living here. He probably respected Viktor’s privacy. It would explain Yuuri’s slight blush once entering the room. Soon enough Yuuri was back and they began to try working on making Viktor’s pants suitable for his current condition. The marking went without much touching or other interaction. Yuuri had a permanent blush on his cheeks though likely due to the position of kneeling behind Viktor. Being on one’s knees while with someone else is a bit uncomfortable often.

Once they finished determining where they had to cut Yuuri was about to leave. Viktor quickly thought of a reason as to why he would need Yuuri’s help for the next part as well.

“Wait, Yuuri. Um, would you mind holding my fur together so I can get the width easier? It might get difficult to see it otherwise. Or you could get the numbers while I hold the fur? It might be difficult for me to see them anyways if I don’t take them at the tip.” he said with a pleading expression.

For a moment he thought Yuuri would leave but it seems his reasoning was enough to convince him.

“I will take the measure…”, he said with an unsure voice.

This time there was more embarrassment. Yuuri wouldn’t be able to completely avoid touching Viktor’s tail and Viktor wasn’t sure how the touch of somebody else would feel. He grasped the fur on his tail and tensed up in expectation. The first thing he felt was only a light gentle brush but then there was the cold material of the measuring tape. The cold feeling only lasted a short time before Yuuri pulled it away having finished taking the measure. Somehow Yuuri did avoid touching Viktors tail and after telling him the number quickly excused himself.

Disappointed his plan failed Viktor slowly cut the holes and finished getting ready. If one had bothered to look they would have noticed his ears and tail showing his mood but alas no one was there to notice.

Their jog or in Victor's case ride to Ice Castle Hasetsu went as usual... only Viktor had to pedal while standing to not hurt his tail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write the rest of the day as fast as possible :) at the end of the day (and maybe in between) I will write about Yuuri's POV too. The focus will stay on Viktor  
> Feel free to comment :)


	3. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the day.

Viktor and Yuuri rarely meet residents of Hasetsu on their way to the Ice Castle so there was yet to be much of a reaction to Viktors new looks. Once they reached Ice Castle they were greeted by Yuuko and her Triplets. 

“Hello! I hope the ice is free. I would like to train for a bit while Yuuri works with your husband.” Viktor greeted her cheerfully with his ears moving slightly and his tail only barely keeping rather still.

Yuuko blinked at Viktor about three times before managing a response.

“Um, hello. Yes, the ice is free…” Unlike Yuuko which was still too perplexed and thus had completely reverted to her traditional japanese upbringing, her triplets throwed one question after another about Viktors new look at him. They tried to grab his tail to confirm it’s real even though they could see it move. Viktor quickly tried to bring his tail to safety after his painful experience earlier. He laughed a bit and maybe squeaked when one of the girls nearly grabbed his tail (but he would never admit that).

“I woke up this morning and there they were.” Viktor still marveled over that. “I don’t know how or why this happened either.”

At this point Takeshi entered. “Please tell me I’m not the only one seeing Viktor with ears and a tail…” he asked shortly after he stopped once spotting Viktor.

“I can assure you, you aren’t the only one.” Yuuko answered her husband.

“Now, let’s not waste any time. We’ve got to stretch, Yuuri.” With that Viktor hurried to get away from the triplets to safety. Yuuri just shrugged his shoulder at Yuuko and followed his coach. Once he was sure that his tail wasn’t in danger he let it hang naturally. Seeing as they were already warm from their jog/ride to the rink they started stretching immediately. The first few exercises could be done alone and as both were used to doing them from their years of training they simply did what they were used to. Once they finished their individual stretches Viktor stood up to help Yuuri with his other stretches. Yuuri sat down in a split and bent his upper body to the ground. Viktor pushed lightly on his back marveling over how flexible Yuuri was and savouring this opportunity to touch Yuuri. Watching Yuuri Viktor noticed that his new tail may cause some problems again. The split would be different from sitting normally (which had also proved a bit difficult this morning… he had to sit on his leg or foot the entire time so the base of his tail would be a only slightly above the ground). He tried nonetheless. He saw Maccachin sit on her behind without problems. There had to be a way… he just needed to figure it out. 

Vitkor’s stretches were a bit awkward but did their job and soon enough Viktor had put his skates on and was on the ice. Yuuri had already gone away to train with Takeshi or on his own in the gym.

At the first few rounds Viktor had problems really stabilizing himself but soon he got his tail under control and noticed it actually helped him. The rest of the training he spent going through jumps and testing his new balance. 

Once afternoon broke Yuuri and Viktor met up at the entrance of the rink. They went to grab a bite at the local convenience store. The rest of the day Yuuri was working himself to his bones under the strict eye of Minako with Viktor occasional quip.

By the way Minakos reaction to Viktor was first to look incredulous and then to start laughing for five minutes. After she caught herself she demanded to have as many photos as possible. Yuuri quickly tried to put it to stop knowing it would end up as blackmail material. 

Back at the onsen Viktor wanted to take a dip in the hot springs but was stopped by Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed furiously while talking to Viktor or more like trying to talk to him. “Um, I’m sorry but we don’t like the onsen getting dirty… Uh… I’m sorry that sounded mean, sorry… “,  he got even redder and tried to look everywhere but Viktor. “What I meant was that… we don’t let animals in the onsen because of the hair and stuff and well… since you now have a tail… it’s probably shedding fur???” The last part came out with a slight squeak.

He hadn’t thought about that… losing more hair now… hopefully this wouldn’t affect his ‘real’ hair… that was a slightly dreadful thought for him. But he could understand Yuuri’s concern and conceded to using the shower.

“I’m sorry… I know you must be tired as well and have been looking forward to the onsen.” Yuuri apologized while looking to the ground and playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Don’t worry I understand. Come on and go enjoy it for me as well. If you really feel so sorry for it you could give me a massage later to help relax my muscles.”, Viktor tried reassuring Yuuri with a smile and a wink at the end. Of course the part about the massage wasn’t really serious and was meant to lighten Yuuri’s mood. Though he wouldn’t decline if Yuuri decided to do it.

He got himself ready to shower and was once again confronted with how unpractical it was for a human to have a tail. It was easier getting out of his pants than putting them on this morning (He was happy no one looked it his room at the time. It had been slightly difficult to get his tail through the hole).

Once inside the shower he let himself relax and did his usual routine. He used the same shampoo he used for his hair for his tail as well since it should kind of be the same and he wanted his fur to be nice, soft and fluffy in case Yuuri would touch it.

After the shower he put the inns robes on and went down for dinner. Maccachin came to him once he was seated in the dining room and wanted to be indulged after being left alone the whole day (well not really alone but his daddy had been away so Maccachin must have been lonely). Yuuri took longer to come back from his soak in the onsen but once he was there both ate the food they’d been served by Hiroko.

Viktor let the tip of his tail brush against Yuuri’s leg while they eat. It was partially on purpose but also because he couldn’t fully control his tail. Yuuri sometimes looked like he had to stop himself from laughing.

“Viktoor… could you please stop brushing with your tail against me? It’s tickling me and I don’t want to choke.” Yuuri said while holding back a slight laugh which was still hearable at the beginning.

“Really? Sorry I’ll try to stop but I can’t really control it” He memorized that Yuuri was ticklish and was happy that he got a reaction from Yuuri.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence and quickly excused themselves after their meal. Viktor was on his way to his room and expected Yuuri to go his own room. He was surprised when instead of continuing to his room Yuuri stopped in front the banquet room used by Viktor. He turned around to look at Yuuri.

“Uhm… you said I could make up to with a massage…” Yuuri said with a slight blush on his cheeks. He was so adorable sometimes it should really not be possible for a grown man. Viktor noticed in the time he already stayed here that Yuuri was shy and quick to withdraw and then blame himself. Instead of pointing out it wasn’t meant seriously he just opened the door to the room and went inside. Yuuri followed Viktor inside and closed the door after himself. 

“Should I lay down on the bed? With or without clothes?” Yuuri blushed furiously at the last question and snapped his gaze to Viktor vehemently stopping him from taking of his clothes.

“Pl-Please leave your clothes on!”

VIktor went to lie down in his bed. “You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to? I can manage.”

“No, please let me do this.” With that Yuuri got to work as soon as Viktor was on his stomach. He avoided the tail very obviously though.

“You can touch it.”

“Oh, um, but wouldn’t it be unpleasant for you? I don’t want to hurt you or anything.”

“It’s fine. I trust you to be careful.”

“Okay”

Normally they would have never this kind of conversation because Yuuri was too shy and Viktor doesn’t want to force anything on Yuuri but he was very relaxed right now and didn’t think of it. It seems Yuuri didn’t mind though. He started avoiding the tail less. 

The massage was over way too soon in Viktors opinion but Yuuri already excused himself and was returning to his room. He would have liked to talk more with Yuuri.

Viktor looked through the new posts on his phone and answered messages before he finally decided to sleep.   
  


Yuuri POV

He was still not quite believing what had happened since this morning and was sure it was only a dream. It couldn’t be real could it? He felt like he stared at Viktor the whole day. Of course he tried to do it only when said man couldn’t notice it. At least he hoped he hadn’t noticed that would be so embarrassing and he was a mess even without that. He doesn’t understand why Viktor decided to coach him. And oh god Viktor looked good with those ears and the tail was so fluffy. He only noticed it when it brushed against his leg while dinner. He had to try really hard to not touch it. The way it tickled when it brushed against his leg didn’t help either. In the end he had to tell Viktor to stop it. He was really torn between being happy to see Viktor like this and thinking about the nearest place he could disappear to in fear of what was going to happen.

The fur was more seductive than seeing Viktor naked though in a different way. He couldn’t help himself. He really wanted to touch it. When Viktor demanded a massage in exchange for not using the onsen he was actually happy about this chance. He had made his mind up immediately and spent the rest of his bath preparing himself mentally for later. 

When Viktor allowed him to touch his tail he was tempted to do so but was in the end to shy and scared of the way he would react once he were to touch it. After finishing the massage he fled before his resolve broke. Now back in his room he finally let the day come back to him.

He chased the thoughts in his head till midnight. At this time he was at the point where he would touch Viktor’s tail if an opportunity opened itself. He forced himself to sleep. He didn’t want Viktor to be disappointed in him or not more than he probably already was.


	4. Yurio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Yurio gets things going

The next few days went similar. Everyone got used to seeing Viktor with his ears and tail and Viktor got better at controlling them. Yuuri got even more skittish and barely controlled himself. They now went into Viktors room every evening and Yuuri gave Vitkor a massage to loosen his muscles. While Yuuri massaged Viktor they sometimes talked about their training and that Yuuri could soon get onto the ice, sometimes they talked about Maccachin or other things and sometimes they didn’t talk at all. Yuuri still hadn’t dared to touch Viktor’s tail and Viktor wondered if he may have hoped for too much.

Viktor knew he was sometimes rather naive and got excited way too easily. He was still excited about his tail and ears but his mood dropped. Unlike the first few days were his tail had been swishing around it now hang mostly limp. 

Today he had followed Yuuri to his training outside with Maccachin. He sat on a bench with great view of the ocean. Maybe he could open Yuuri up through talking about something personal. Lovers were something personal and he could find out if his advances were actually unwanted. He would be sad and a bit ashamed of himself if that was the case but he would step back and simply coach Yuuri. From his memories of the banquet he could understand if Yuuri was already taken. Yuuri looked absolutely stunning while he danced. 

The only person he knew, that was closer with Yuuri, was Minako. Maybe Yuuri had a crush on her?

“Yuuri, are you in Love with Minako?”

When he heard Yuuri stumbling and wheezing he quickly turned around. He saw that Yuuri had been in the midst of his exercise with one leg on the bench. He probably got shocked and lost his balance. 

“NO!”

Yuuri had sat down next to him on the bench. He turned to Yuuri and leaned slightly in his direction. 

“How about ex-lovers? Do you have someone you like right now?”

Yuuri was so adorable. The younger one was absolutely embarrassed and couldn’t even look Viktor in the eye. 

“No comment…”

He couldn’t let it end like that. Maybe talking about himself would work.

“Let’s talk about me! My first…”

“No, no, no, no!”

Yuuri immediately stopped him while waving his arms frantically. He huffed and faced to turn away to Maccachin. Maccachin was playing around and barked at them once he noticed the attention of his owner. Behind Maccachin above the trees Viktor saw the top of Castle. 

“Yuuri~, what is that castle there?”

He knew almost no japanese and in Hasetsu there were only few people that could speak english. Yuuri had no time to show him around and walking through Hasetsu alone made no sense if he couldn’t communicate. It was his first chance going on a little sightseeing trip and share some pictures on his instagram.

“That’s Hasetsu castle. Inside is a ninja house!” 

It seems asking Yuuri about his home got him excited and talking. Yuuri even made a cute hand sign. They went to to front of the castle where Viktor made a selfie with Maccachin. He demanded a picture with Yuuri as well and posted both on his Instagram #Ninja. 

They took a break from Yuuri’s training to get a better look at the castle and then went back to the inn. The whole time Viktor’s excitement caused his tail to swish around and his ears to twitch. It was quite cute to look at.

Back at the onsen they followed their new routine. This time though Viktor purposely let his tail touch Yuuri during the massage. They were both still happy from their trip and more relaxed than usual. 

“Um… Viktor, may I touch your tail or maybe just brush the fur?” He couldn’t see Yuuri from his position but he heard how nervous and insecure the other was. He imagined Yuuri blushing right now. 

“Sure, I told you it’s ok. In fact I would love it. It’s not exactly easy brushing the fur by myself. There’s a brush on the table I’ve been using for it.” 

He turned on his side to watch Yuuri get up and fetch the brush. As he thought Yuuri sported a endearing blush and looked really nervous. He smiled warmly and tried to reassure Yuuri that it was ok. It was the most intimate they would get at this point. Neither he nor Yuuri were ready for something else. He doesn’t know whether Yuuri even wanted anything more or not. 

When Yuuri came back he rolled onto his stomach again to give Yuuri better access. The first touch was very light and still hesitant but once Yuuri realised that Viktor did in fact enjoy this he stopped being overly careful. 

It was a weird feeling for Viktor the touches were relaxing but at the same time sent sparks up his spine. He was torn between just melting into his bed and squirming to get rid of the energy. He decided to try and relax since the other option would have Yuuri drawing back again. He even encouraged Yuuri to touch his ears as well after. 

They spent the next half an hour like that. Viktor melting in his bed under Yuuri

s gentle touch and Yuuri blushing and admiring his fur.

He startled a bit when he suddenly felt a light touch behind his ear and the Yuuri ruffling his fur like he would with Maccachin. He surprised himself when he started purring and relaxing even more. There was a little pause from Yuuri when he purred but they continued like that for five minutes. 

“Well, that was a bit unexpected. I didn’t know I could purr and I certainly didn’t expect to have that reaction at all.“, he said after Yuuri pulled his hand away and made to stand up. 

“Would you please do that again?” 

He used his puppy eyes to try and get Yuuri to agree before the other one could even think about pulling back and stop touching him. Yuuri looked at him shortly before biting his bottom lip and avoiding his gaze. He needed to get Yuuri to stop biting his lip it just drew his attention and made him think about other stuff. 

“I-I need to go sleep. Maybe tomorrow! Good Night, Viktor.” 

He watched Yuuri retreat hastily but even though he was sad they stopped he had at least gotten further with Yuuri. Yuuri said he would do the same tomorrow again and Viktor would make sure of that. 

During the next three days Viktor tried to get Yuuri relaxed about touching his fur and grooming him. He also increased the times he would brush with his tail against some part of Yuuri. 

On the fourth day he finally had Yuuri comfortable enough to indulge Viktor even in front of Yuuri’s family and guest. It mostly entailed ruffling behind his ears while he started purring with his head in Yuuri’s lap. He only managed to convince Yuuri to do so with a few arguments. He mentioned it would be hardly different from scratching Maccachin and that purring seems to help him relax and he always felt better afterwards. 

Yuuri was finally back to his weight at the GPF in Sochi. God, he would never forget what happened at the banquet. Yuuri was stunning and besides the parties could use some life. How can it be that there are at least six dancers/skaters presented but nobody danced? There were always only boring talks about sponsorships, politics or other mostly uninteresting topics. Yakov and the other coaches kept an eye on the skaters to ensure they would behave. It seems Yuuri’s last coach neglected that duty. 

He could understand now though. Nobody that knew Yuuri in his regular life would ever guess the responsible, shy and polite Japanese could get so wild when drunk. Heck, it’s not like anyone else could have even done what Yuuri did. Who has time to figure skate professionally and study various dance styles??? Ballet is something most skaters did as it helped with their flexibility and other things but breakdance and pole dance? No, nope, no chance. Only this mysterious absolutely stunning version of a man named Yuuri could do something like that. Yuuri enraptured him that night but since he came to Japan the shy version became even more endearing to him. He was head over heels for Yuuri.

The onsen and the rink had been swamped by reporters after his post on Instagram. The people in Hasetsu were quite happy about the new boom in business though. Viktor wasn’t happy to have his peace disrupted and the reporters were quite rude at the beginning. He reigned them in on the first day and avoided questions to his ears and tails. Over the last few days it calmed down a bit but he still went to the rink separate from Yuuri. The media only concentrated on him and Yuuri could go unnoticed. 

This morning he would meet with Yuuri at the rink after the morning jog of the younger. Yuuri could finally step on the ice again. They would start with going through the basics and Viktor getting a feel for Yuuri’s abilities and problems. But first he would work on the two programs he had started to prepare. They were originally meant for him but he couldn’t decide and since he wasn’t skating this season anyways he would give one to Yuuri.

He stopped after a step sequence he was unsatisfied with when he was greeted by the clear but angry voice of little russian Yuri. He turned to acknowledge the other russian questioning how he got Yakov to let him go.

Of course Yakov hadn’t allowed the trip. The face on Yuri told him though he must have forgotten something he had promised the other.

“From that face I take I’ve forgotten some promise I made?” 

He skated to the barrier and brushed off his skates. 

“Yeah, you did! You promised me you would choreograph my program for the senior debut!”

“You knew I’m forgetful.” 

Well, this wasn’t a problem he had two skates already half finished.

“I’m well aware of that...” Yuri said under his breath but loud enough for Viktor to notice. “Now come back to Russia with me. This pig isn’t worth it. You had your fun. I’m the better Yuri anyways. The loser crashed last year.”

Now that was rude and he certainly couldn’t agree with that but he also couldn’t just send Yuri back with Yuuri standing by and watching. Yuuri would think bad of Viktor and probably blame himself. Yuuri looked at him like a lost puppy already prepared to be discarded but still hoping. He couldn’t do that.

“I’ve got it! I will choreograph a program for both of you with the same music.-”

“THE SAME MUSIC AS THE PIG???!?!!”

“The same music as him?” Yuuri questioned similarly surprised as Yuri was but more polite.

“Now now, the music has two arrangements. I will prepare your programs to you and give you one week. The one of you two that surprises me most will win.”

“You will grant the wish of the winner, right? Deal!”

“Wait a minute-”

“Let us organise an event! Hot Springs on Ice! A battle between the two Yuri’s with routines choreographed by Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov!”, the triplets interrupted Yuuri.

“I love that!” 

Viktor immediately agreed.

Yuri wouldn’t allow Viktor to train with Yuuri alone like they had planned thus the three ended up walking back to the inn. Yuri demanded to live there as well so Yuuri wouldn’t have the unfair advantage of having Viktor to him all day. 

Yuri started making demands as soon as he entered the inn. He wanted food and a bath but refused to bath with strangers. After a bath Hiroko served him katsudon which he similar to Viktor wolfed down. 

In a break Yuri finally asked a question they’d been expecting. 

“What the heck’s up with the animal look you’ve got anyways? Huh? That’s my style and it doesn’t suit you at all!” His words lost a bit of their bite with the sparkle in his eyes that showed how envious he was. Not that Yuri would ever admit something like that. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it??? It just woke up with them.”

Further question were disrupted by Mari entering and promptly declaring Yuri to be Yurio. When she was informed that Yuri would stay in the room next to Viktor’s Yuuri was pressured into helping her clean the room. Viktor teased Yurio and tried to occupy himself until Yuuri returned. When Mari came down alone he started wondering where Yuuri was.

“Hey Mari, do you know where Yuuri is?”

“Oh, he ran out shortly after i began cleaning. Normally he’s at Minako’s or the Ice Castle. He always did this and caused us to worry but we adapted to it.”

“Thank you! I’ll go search for him.”

“Take care.”

He watched Mari lit her cigarette. He hoped for Yuuri it wouldn’t impact her health. 


	5. Agape & Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The routines are assinged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. I had quite a lot to do and writer's blockades love me :(
> 
> To lay any gossip or worries to rest: I will not abandon my stories even if it takes me some time to update. (i personally get a bit annoyed everytime I notice a story has been abandoned. Mostly because I will never know how it was supossed to continue)  
> Anyway here's the new chapter.

In his search for Yuuri Viktor first stopped by at Minako’s bar. Since the bar empty and the bar stools were the most comfortable with his tail he sat down there and asked for a drink. He wanted/needed to know more about Yuuri. While they did get closer there was still a lot he didn’t know and Yuuri most likely wouldn’t tell him.

Minako had proved herself to be very close to Yuuri and open to sharing certain information. Minako wouldn’t do anything that goes against what she thinks is best for Yuuri but he was sure he could get new stories. 

While he had suspected that Mari hadn’t meant Minako’s bar when she told him Yuuri visited her sometimes it was good to get a confirmation. Viktor noticed that everyday Yuuri was rather shy and closed unlike drunk Yuuri. Minako told him about Yuuri’s isolation from his peers and how he always trained and was very talented but never believed in himself. 

Once Viktor finished his drink he wished Minako “Good night” and continued his search for Yuuri. 

The first to notice his arrival at the rink was Maccachin. His traitor-poodle tended to spend more time with Yuuri than him. He couldn’t really blame Maccachin since he also experienced how wonderful it was to get a good rub behind the ears and get your fur brushed by Yuuri. Once Yuuri can’t skate anymore he should start grooming dogs. He would do a wonderful job and Maccachin would be his best costumer. 

He gave Maccachin a rub before he was hushed in a room by Yuuko and Takeshi. From the room they could watch Yuuri glide over the ice without him noticing. Neither really wanted to disrupt Yuuri. They stood there sometime before Yuuko and her husband talked about Yuuri. 

Yuuko shared how she was always concerned that Yuuri had no friends beside them but how he always seemed to love the ice. Her husband added that Yuuri was never good at making friends something Viktor already noticed. Yuuri didn’t bloom because of his talent but because of hard work though he never acknowledged it. The Nishigori’s hoped that having Viktor here as Yuuri’s coach will change something and show them a new Yuuri.

“A spell to turn the piggy into a prince” summarised Viktor. 

With this new amount of Information Viktor needed to do some thinking and excused himself. He told Maccachin to stay to keep Yuuri company. 

Back at the onsen Yurio had fallen asleep on the tatami. Viktor woke him up and got him to move back to their respective rooms.

Since Yuuri was going to be at the Ice Castle for a bit longer Viktor started brushing his tail himself. He was sad to miss out on his little alone time with Yuuri but he could use to time to think about the programs. 

He already had two ideas for a short program but neither was complete and he would have to decide which of the two younger one’s got Agape and which got Eros. 

He fetched his Laptop and sat down on the bed. He searched for the songs and concentrated on listening on first run before listening once again and thinking about the components of the skate.

He knew Yurio would hate Agape and while Eros was something he did think Yuuri had from the person he got to know during his stay he wasn’t sure Yuuri was aware of it. Agape was something that surrounded Yuuri and Yuuri himself gave the feeling of Agape to the people that surrounded him. Even Viktor felt the Agape Yuuri was sharing. It didn’t matter that the japanese was shy and unsure. It was the way in which he accepted people and was polite, nice and welcoming. He was sure Agape would prove no challenge to Yuuri.

Yurio on the other may like the music of Eros more but he could hardly let a fifteen year-old skate a song like that in front of the whole world. He experienced how scary fans can be and Yurio’s fans were already quite on the scary side. He wouldn’t want the teen to experience even worse.

It was best for Yuuri to skate Eros. It would show the world an other side of Yuuri and it wouldn’t cause quite as much of a scandal as it would with Yurio.

By the time he was near finishing the routines he heard footsteps in the hallway and guessed Yuuri came back. His ears perked up and he thought about going out and talking to Yuuri but the younger one should try and go to sleep besides if Yuuri wanted to talk to him he hoped he would come on his own. It should be obvious by now that Yuuri was always welcome in his room and he still had his light on so Yuuri would know he was still awake.

He listened to Yuuri shortly stopping in front of his door before he continued on to his own room. Viktor finished his work on the choreographies and shut his laptop down. He turned the light off and snuggled into his bed trying to catch some sleep himself.

The next morning after breakfast he and both Yuris went to the rink. Each of them warmed up independently after all the all did this long enough to know what needed to be looked out for. Once on the ice he put his phone in the stereo, selected the playlist containing the two songs he needed before he turned to the other two.

“Have you ever thought about Love?”

“God, no!”, Yurio groaned immediately. “You’re not gonna force us to skate to some disgusting romantic stuff, are you?”

Ignoring Yurio’s question he looked to Yuuri who just shook his head at the question. Well, that was… unexpected but it could mean he can be the first person Yuuri loved. His ears and tail twitched lightly at his thought and he quickly continued. 

“The music comes in two arrangments. On Love: Agape and On Love: Eros. I want you to listen and tell me what you think of it.”

With this he started Agape and the three of them listened to the soft voice singing in latin. While none of them understood what exactly was sung the feeling behind it was graspable.

“Well?”

This time Yuuri answered first.

“It’s very beautiful. It sounds like the person is inexperienced or doesn’t quite know what love is.”

Yurio on the other hand only gagged to show his expected displease.

“Nice thought, Yuuri. Now listen to Eros.”

Unlike Agape Eros was an upbeat and sensual music that relies on instrument rather than a voice. 

“I want that one. The pig can have the other one.”

“Now, now, Yurio. I will decide which of you will skate which song. Agape is about innocent love while Eros is about sexual love. Both of you are far more ordinary than you think. You have to skate something the audience doesn’t expect. In their eyes you are only a pig and a kitten. I will give you one week to get up to my standards. At the competition we will see how you manage. I’m sure both of you can do that after all you are my fans.”

He smiled at them seeing Yuuri getting more and more distressed.

“Yuuri, you will skate Eros and Yurio will skate Agape!”

Now both of them looked shocked and while one looked ready to strangle him the other grew pale.

“You will still grant the winner a wish right? I want you to come back to Russia and coach me.”

“Okay. And what about you Yuuri, what do you want?”

“I want to eat Katsudon with you. I want to continue winning and eat katsudon, so I will skate with all the eros I’ve got!”

Finally Yuuri looked him in the eye and showed real will to fight and a slight bit confidence. It was comically looking at how his ears and tail reacted to that. If Yuuri didn’t know how he felt from just looking at that he didn’t know what else could help. 

After giving the assignments out he started with showing their choreographies. First was Agape. He didn’t expect much of a real reaction from Yurio but still asked if thought he could manage it. He actually noticed that Yurio tried to hold back his laughter at seeing Viktor try and skate seriously with the ears and tail. Yuuri didn’t seem to have such problems but the japanese had been around Viktor with this look longer so maybe he was used to it. Anyways once Yuuri started the music for Eros he focused on being as sensual as possible and thinking of Yuuri. He didn’t dare think about Yuuri skating Eros yet otherwise he would be to distracted.

Viktor asked Yuuri to come to him. He needed to know what jumps Yuuri was confident in to think about his training. He knew Yurio well enough after training with him for years so he didn’t need to ask the teenager. 

“I can do the all the triple once and the quad toe-loop as well as the quad loop and sometimes I land the quad salchow in practice but never in competition.”

“Ok. You’re going to do groundwork. I won’t make you do jumps you can’t land.”

Looking at Yuuri he decided to be bold and skated a bit closer. He put his hand on Yuuri’s face with his thumb caressing the bottom lip of his slightly open mouth. He was close enough to feel Yuuri’s breath and could feel his ears and tails twitching at the proximity. 

“Yuuri, I know you have Eros. Maybe it’s a side you don’t know yourself. Won’t you please show it to me soon?”

The blush on Yuuri’s face excited him only more and if it weren’t for Yurio demanding attention who knows what would have happened.

He sent Yuuri to go training in the gym while he went through the choreography for Agape with Yurio later that after a break for lunch they would switch.

Yurio took easily to the choreography and could skate it soon. The feelings behind it though resembled more that of an angry and annoyed lion than that of Agape. Once it reached afternoon he called for a break. They found Yuuri and went to a nearby conbini to get some lunch. Since Yuuri was the only one to speak japanese it was not like Yurio could run off alone and hope to get something else.

While Yuuri was at first reluctant he joined into the conversation or rather banter between Viktor and Yurio. Despite Yurio’s harsh words there was no real spite behind them. 

Once at the rink Viktor and Yuuri parted from Yurio. Yuuko and Takeshi spoke enough english to help Yurio should it be necessary. 

Unlike Yurio Yuuri had some problems with the choreography though they consisted mainly of the parts with jumps. The step sequences and spins came rather easily to Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t grasp the feeling of Eros in his performance yet but it wasn’t as far away as Yurio’s from Agape. Both of them would need to mostly work on their feelings.


End file.
